legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Marsh
"OMG! They killed Kenny!!" - Stan Stan Marsh is one of the lead main characters in South Park alongside Kyle and Cartman. He is also the everyman of the series Out of the boys he is the most sensitive and the most tender. He also has Aspergers as diagnosed in "Ass Burgers" Legends of Light and Darkness Stan meets Dr. Manhattan during some trek around a war ridden town.He drives through the town and picks up Manhattan alongside his girlfriend Wendy who has joined him. After Bender has his chance attacking Joker with a vicious attack, Stan meets him and they join him in their chase after Silas. Stan tells Bender that Silas is running off when he gets the others. He is chased by Joker and Stan admits how ruthless Joker is and it ruins their plans. However Stan shoots a tracking device on Silas's ship to track him. Stan is introduced to the other members of the squad with the others and is told about the heavy case that the members are sharing with them. Stan alongside Wendy is welcomed by Bender, Skipper and Heloise and tells the duo what to do with their membership. Heloise gives the news to them to how long it will take for them to get there, after learning it's 4 hours, He wonders what they'll do with that time. When Isabella get curious to him and Wendy, Stan tells the heroes about how Joker and MissingNO attacked the town and killed many citizens apart from Cartman, Him, Wendy, Mysterion and Chief. When Slade describes the fractions, Stan questions that he should make it more simple which Anti Cosmo does as frank as possible. Stan and Wendy search for subspace for Bender`s plans. Stan overhears Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Isabella and Heloise's talk with the Alpha Team and gives off what he noticed when they showed him what went on. Stan and Wendy then plan a mission after N.Bison, though they face a duplicate. Stan like Isabella warns Jack not to torture him because he's still Bowser's son. Stan is among the party of 10 who travels to Cyperspace alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Wendy, Harpuia and Makoto. Stan sees the experience as something that can't be passed up. Stan searches for a way to defeat their nemesis and to help Bender kill him. Stan as well as Suede tell the story of Hunson Abadeer and his fall to evil to Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella who all know him. Stan takes Malefor's plan regarding the Destroyer well and responds with a simple "Wow that's bad" he tells Astrid and The Alpha Team this as well when Astrid asks about other news. Stan learns about his universe's Mickey being involved with Malefor and informs his team right away. He follows Bender into the cave underneath the castle, during their search when Phineas, Harpuia and Jack Bauer take them element bombs, Stan wonders how it's possible for them to be made. After the chase, Stan hopes no one got sick back there during the wild ride. Stan and the crew arrive at the lab and they see Joker on the camera though he and Wendy though it was Hunson. Stan and Wendy travel to Evil Mickey's Castle and decide to get rid of them. The two confront him and after a long battle they defeat and kill Evil Mickey. Stan asks about how the heck Marie someone known for being a damsel could have done such a hit on Fender to kill him. Stan asks how the transporter is doing and there is no luck, he becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Stan and Wendy inform the others about what Discord told them about Hazama. He and Wendy then organize Axl and Alie's wedding through what they tell the others to do when notice shooting stars which really are parts of Olympicus as it was destroyed with Axel, Blake and Megabyte. Stan notices Celestia and tells her that Discord called her to announce that he's reformed. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Stan makes a return to help Bender, the B Team, Slade Wilson and Anti Cosmo in their newest mission against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. He also meets up again with Kenny and wonders what happened with Joker and MissingNO Stan is brought in by Twilight and Picard to meet back with his friends though he does question the latter considering that nothing bad was really happening in his universe.Dr.Strange comes back with the results and Stan asks about them and he replies with a surprising answer. Even more surprising to him, Wendy, Jack and Will is something Gohan did over the time. Alongside his friend they crack the transportation pods security since Strange designed it to make sure only an expert could crack it. The Heroes check who's in the area and Stan finds that BlackGarurumon is after what they are but with Sinister they have no idea. After watching Isabella using water at work he wonders just how far it can really go. Stan goes with Death the Kid, Makoto, Twilight and the others who learn about the rails White Wolf is using to get resources to the group and helps Twilight with her idea. When it works, He, Wendy and Death The Kid sneak to the end of the train and ambush White Wolf. Stan and Picard tell the crew that they fixed two of the transporters to the others when Picard asks Manhattan how he joined and Stan states that he did too the same way. When Dr.Strange tells the team about the Apples of Eden, Stan says that they are rather rare and might even be hard to find. Makoto, Stan and Wendy find out the source of the accelerating in that it's a time god in which moving time isn't illegal though time travel and believe it was improvising. The whole team goes into the forest to go into The train through the forest and Stan agrees with Bender in using guns. After a daring escape of the train due to Rasputin, he notices Jaeris and deduts it wasn't him which is confirmed.After hearing of Stardash’s power, Stan and Wendy both would like to see Stardash involved though Heloise is against it Stan and the others fall back on the island and meet with the Omega League who he asks if they can trust though Wendy believes that they can.Stan asks Picard if he tracked the parts with the still working scanner and it seems he has before heading out.The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinisters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius. Manhattan and Stan both tell Skipper that Kid already went out for his mission when Skipper suggests to go in 2. Picard though decides to lead the rest of the team while the main characters do their work.Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil He and the others leave for a while and they come with the aid of Hook who saves the others from Niburu. Allies and enemies Friends: Kyle, Kenny, Wendy (girlfriend), Cartman (sometimes), Bender, Skipper, Dr. Manhattan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, the kids at South Park, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Dr. Doom, Lex Luthor, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozenrath, Captain Hook, Evil Manta, Dr. Insano, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Gohan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Picard, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Connor, Major Kirrahue Enemies: Cartman (sometimes), Shelly (His sister), Al Gore, the celebrities of South Park, the Joker, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, GBF and his squad Gallery Stanty.png stan marsh 1.jpg stan marsh 10.jpg stan marsh 11.jpg stan marsh 12.jpg stan marsh 13.jpg stan marsh 2.jpg stan marsh 3.jpg stan marsh 4.jpg stan marsh 5.jpg stan marsh 6-a.jpg stan marsh 7-a.jpg stan marsh 8.jpg stan marsh 9.jpg stan marsh 9.png stan marsh.jpg Snapshot 1 (12-11-2013 8-09 AM).png Snapshot 2 (12-11-2013 8-09 AM).png Snapshot 5 (12-11-2013 8-12 AM).png Snapshot 7 (12-11-2013 8-14 AM).png Snapshot 9 (12-11-2013 8-15 AM).png Snapshot 11 (12-11-2013 8-16 AM).png Snapshot 13 (12-11-2013 8-16 AM).png Snapshot 14 (12-11-2013 8-17 AM).png Snapshot 15 (12-11-2013 8-17 AM).png Snapshot 17 (12-11-2013 8-18 AM).png Snapshot 18 (12-11-2013 8-19 AM).png Snapshot 20 (12-11-2013 8-19 AM).png Snapshot 21 (12-11-2013 8-20 AM).png Snapshot 22 (12-11-2013 8-20 AM).png Snapshot 24 (12-11-2013 8-21 AM).png Snapshot 26 (12-11-2013 8-22 AM).png Snapshot 30 (12-11-2013 8-24 AM).png Snapshot 32 (12-11-2013 8-25 AM).png Snapshot 33 (12-11-2013 8-25 AM).png Snapshot 34 (12-11-2013 8-26 AM).png Snapshot 35 (12-11-2013 8-26 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the South Park Universe Category:Sane Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Guile Hero Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Stan and Wendy Category:Team heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Animal Lover Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Feminine Boy Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Love Interests of Wendy Testaburger Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Swordsmen Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666